The Mitchell Sisters
by DjSmith1990
Summary: The Mitchell sisters are complete opposites. But with so many differences, they still believe in the same things, and have more in common than most people would have thought. They help each other through different struggles in their lifes, and when it all seems dark, they have each other. But what will happen during the summer before Beca starts high school?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fic. Be nice. Leave a review if something´s wrong, you liked it or you have ****constructive criticism. This will be a multi chapter story. Thanks for reading! Also, my pic for Emily Mitchell (Becas older sister) is Amber Heard. **

**- Thanks for the reviews! I have corrected any spelling mistakes, so it will be easier to read.**

* * *

**Prolouge.**

_**Rollergirl**_

There was something about the Mitchell sisters. They were separated with 2 years and 6 months. Although they were different from each other, they had some things in common, that connected them on a whole different level than most siblings. At first glance, you couldn´t really tell they were sisters. They were both above average pretty, but you had to look really close to see the resemblance between the two. Emily Mitchell, the oldest sister, had extremely long, blonde hair with those characteristic beach curls that anyone could die for. While Beca had brown hair with a bit more curls than her older sister, they had the same thick hair. Look wise, they were quite the opposites. Emily had deep green eyes, an athletic body, and she was higher than her younger sister with her 5"4 above the ground.

Emily Mitchell was _the_ it girl at her high school. Despite that she was a junior, she was captain of the girls soccer team, class president and had almost perfect grades, if it hadn´t been for that stupid chemistry test that she failed a couple of weeks ago. She was indeed popular, and guys would throw them self at her. Despite that, she didn´t have a boyfriend. Emily was what you could say, a free soul. She believed that you should live while you´re young, and go through each day like there was no tomorrow. She was quite confident, and didn´t care what other people thought about her. She wasn´t that typical popular high school mean girl per se. She was the mix between a skater girl and the sexy girl next door. One day she could wear a baggy, printed shirt and a Yankees cap, and the next day she would show up in tight jeans and a reveling t-shirt. She didn´t bully anyone, and she hated people who would talk about others behind their back. On the other hand, Emily Mitchell had that famous Mitchell-sarcasm, accomplished with a bad ass smirk. She was though and didn´t let anyone walk over her. Emily was not the girl you would pick a fight with at all. While being highly talented in soccer, she also trained mixed marshall arts and yoga on the side. She had that natural bad ass glow and with her sarcasm, people where kinda intimidated while they found her amusing. People would always laugh at Emily's boldness and jokes.

Beca Mitchell was, as some would say, her complete opposite. She was 5"0 tall, had steel-blue eyes, and where her sister would wear colorful clothes, Beca went for much darker colors and leather bracelets. Her make-up was much heavier and darker, and she was in general more closed off than her overly social sister. Beca Mitchell didn´t do sports. At all. In fact she hated it. The only time you would see her in something sports related, was when she went to one of her sisters games. What sports ment to Emily, music ment for Beca. She couldn´t get enough of it. That´s why you never saw the younger Mitchell without her headphones. They were attached to her like snickers to a fat kid. And she had just saved up enough money to buy the new Reloop RHP-10 Gold Rush headphones. And my my my, wasn´t that some eye candy to have around your neck.

The first time Beca opened her eyes to music was when she was seven years old. The beat was running heavily through the house, and the muffled sound of a women's vocal, escaped through the one door she wasn´t aloud to open. Emilys room. But she couldn´t help it. The music was intoxicating. It dragged Beca towards it like a moth to an open flame. And when Beca finally opened the door, Emily looked into her eyes, and she understood. This was one of the main things the Mitchell sisters had in common. Passion for music. although this was many years ago, she would still listen to Dear Jessie by Rollergirl, just to bring back the memories. It was their song. It never got boring. They never forgot. And in that moment, the two sisters connected on a whole different level. From that moment Emilys door was never closed to Beca. And she would spend hours in her sister's room, just listening to music and ask Emily if she had something new to show her. And of course, Emily always had something new to show her. They sang a lot too, and learned the lyrics to each song they would feel a resemblance to. But where Beca had the sweetest voice anyone could think of, Emilys voice was just "okay". It wasn´t that bad, and she had a voice that would do great in a large choir, but she wasn´t the girl that would get the solo. But Beca was that girl. And it bugged Emily like hell that she couldn´t sing like her sister.

When Beca was ten years old, she started taking piano lessons. And boy, was she a natural. She could sit and play hours and hours on her mothers old piano in the living room. And when neighbours or relatives came to visit, she would always play for them and sing a long. People were amazed by her beautiful voice, and the way her fingers easily glided over the tangents on the piano. The sound filled her with a joy that nothing else could do. And when she was upset or had a bad day, she would always turn to her piano and just play. It calmed her down and it was her escape from the real world.

They lived the perfect life some would say. The family had a nice house in a good neighbourhood, their parents where still together and Emily and Beca almost never argued. Life was good. Or at least Beca thought. It was right before summer vacation, when her parents started to argue more often than before. About small things. And soon about everything. It came to that point where dinner became a battlefield, and words became weapons. At this point something else revealed it self within the Mitchell sisters. They had never experienced something this bad in their lives.

None of them had actually gone furious before. None of them had experienced this kind of anger. And the outcome was bad. Like really bad. They had different reactions. Beca shut herself down. She became more closed of than ever. During these fights between her parents, she barricaded herself in her room, and turned up the music as loud as she could. She wanted to escape the words thrown between her parents. It just hurt too much. There was no joy anymore in her life. The world as she knew it, crumbled to pieces right in front of her. And it was nothing she could do. And what could she do anyways? She was just a fourteen year old girl, in the middle of puberty, with nothing to say.

As for Emilys reaction, she exploded. The sisters had always had that rebel edge to them, and as Beca retracted herself from her parents, Emily turned into something close to a she-hulk, and would throw herself in the middle of her parents fights. She yelled and screamed at them, and sometimes they would listen and calm down. But other times, she would get a bucket full of mean words thrown at her by their father, and there was no other solution than to walk away. She would stomp upstairs, more anger in each step she took. When it got this bad at the Mitchell residence, Emily would leave the house and go for a ride. But the one thing she always did, was to march up stairs, open the door to Becas room and take her along. She would always find Beca curled up into a ball on her bed, and she would gently lift her smaller sister up in her arms and carry her all the way to the car. Emily was Becas knight in shining armour. She was her hero and the person she envied the most. Emily was all the things Beca wasn´t and visa versa. They would drive for an hour or two, just listening to music and talk. A lot. For most people, Beca Mitchell was a mystery. But Emily was the only one in the world who red her like an open book. She always knew what Beca was thinking or feeling. It scared Beca sometimes, how good her sister was on reading her thoughts. Maybe it was because she was thinking the same thing. Or maybe because Emily loved her like no one else and cared for her in a way her parents never did. Emily always encouraged Beca in anything that she would set her mind to do. She never tried to change her or make her do things she didn´t like. Emily was Becas safe heaven. And she hoped that she could go throughout life just like this. With Emily watching over her. The mitchell sisters did connect on a whole other level than most siblings. And maybe that has something to do with what happend the summer before Emilys senior year in high school and Becas freshman year.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading! **

**Dj out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but my ****grandfather died a week ago. Anyways heres the next chapter. And if anyone would like to Beta, please leave a message in my ask box on tumblr (djsmith1990) or send me an PM. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Storm **

It was the first day of summer, and it was hot in the city of Atlanta. The clock had just turned nine am, and it was quiet in the Mitchell house. Both Beca and Emily where sleeping, and that was nothing new, since the 14 and 16 year old girls liked to sleep until noon when they had vacation. But this morning they where both awakened by a loud banging on their doors, which equals mister Warren Mitchell has prepared breakfast.

"Rise and shine Emily! I made breakfast and I got some news for you girls afterwards" Warren said in a sweet voice. He knew all too well that none of his girls where early birds, and so he had learned the hard way over the years that you speak soft to a sleeping monster, also known as Emily. Emily stirred in her sleep and shifted in her bed, so her back was turned to her father. This was nothing new to Warren. "Emily, if you don´t get out of bed now, I´ll have to open the blinds." No response. "Emily, this is your last warning. I will open those blinds." Again, no response. Warren walked across the floor, cautiously as he tried not to step on any cd covers, sports-brahs or books lying all over. He opened the blinds, and rays of sunlight hit the sleeping blond. Emily grunted, and moved her pillow above her head. "Emilia Zoe Mitchell! You get out of that bed, right this instant" he said angrily and pulled the pillow away from Emilys grip.

" Are you kidding me dad? It´s nine in the morning! And it´s fucking summer vacation! I´ve earned my right to sleep until noon!" she shouted as he moved to Beca´s room. "Sorry, I can´t hear you" he shouted back, although he did perfectly hear his oldest daughter. He just didn´t want to get into a fight this morning, and he knew after twenty minutes, she would calm down, and go to the bathroom. "Hey Becs, time to rise! I´ve made breakfast." he said looking at the tiny brunette curled up in her sheets. She opened one eye and just stared at him. "No" was her only reply. "Beca, I know you are mad at me for getting into a fight with your mom last night, but we made up, and we have some good news to tell you girls during breakfast" he said while he sat down on her bed and stroke her back. She just stared at him for a couple of seconds, just to see if he was genuine or not. apparently she couldn´t find anything wrong with his face or choice of words, so se rose from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. "good morning shorty", she was greeted by a not so grumpy sister anymore, as she picked up her toothbrush. They stood beside each other in silence while doing their morning routine. Beca was the first to break the silence. "So, what do you think is the great news they have to tell us?" she said looking at her older sister. " I dunno, maybe it´s a divorce?" Emily said, while smiling like she had just won ten million dollars. "Em, I´m serious. Please don´t talk like that. You know how afraid I am." she said looking down at her feet. "Hey, sorry, I was just joking. It´s just that this whole messed up situation is taking it´s toll on me, okay? I just want to have one normal day where there´s no fighting. Just like old times. I´m just really tired of it. But, you know, Dad looked happy this morning, and he said that they had good news, so maybe we´re going somewhere or something. I dunno" she replied while she lifted Becas chin up, so they where looking at each other. That seemed to calm Beca down, as she let out a breath she didn´t know she was holding. "Hey hurry up shorty, breakfast in ten" Emily winked as she walked out of the bathroom to throw on some clothes.

When each member of the Mitchell family was placed around the kitchen table, Warren Mitchell began to talk. "So, we know it has been a rough couple of weeks, with me and your mom arguing, and we´re so sorry to put you girls through all this, therefore we have decided to take you on a trip this summer" he said and smiled. "I´m listening" replied Emily, as she had this sceptical look written all over her face. Now it was Lydia Mitchell to speak up. "We´re taking you girls to Hawaii for two weeks!" she beamed, smiling from ear to ear. "Yessss, score!" Emily shouted while throwing her fist in the air. As her eyes landed on Beca, she lost her smile, when she saw that the younger girl had no face expression what so ever. She just looked at her for a couple of seconds, before she turned to her parents. As always she had red Becas thoughts when she spoke up."I need you to promise us that you don´t get into any fights at all, during this vacation. I don´t think any of us can handle this to much longer" she said while looking stern at Warren and Lydia. "No of course not. This is our way to apologize to you two, and we want us all to have a good time as a family" Warren reassured his daughter with a nod and a smile. Emily turned to Beca once more, and now she looked a bit more pleased, and relaxed when Emily squeezed her hand under the table. "It´s gonna be so much fun shorty!" she said while punching her sister in the arm. Beca couldn´t do anything else, than to let out a laugh, and soon the family got lost in planning the trip and laughing about Emilys jokes. Beca couldn´t help to think that maybe there was still hope for them all to be a happy family again.

Beca was in her room, packing for the trip. She was currently deciding what bikini she should bring, when Emily entered her room. "Hey have you finished packing yet?" she said leaning against the door frame. " Does it look like I´m finsihed packing?" Beca said while still looking at the multiple bikinis in her drawer. " Hey don´t be a smart ass, that´s my job. Anyways I think you should pack at least two bikinis. And bring the blue one. It makes your eyes pop" she said with a smirk. "Thanks dude. I think I´m finished now, can you help me carry the suitcase down?" Beca asked her sister. " Off course, what am I for, if not to help my very tiny and weak sister carrying things around." This earned Emily a slap on the arm and an angry glare. And as mentioned before, Emily was not the kinda girl you would pick a fight with. And Beca _knew_ this, but she just couldn´t help herself. " You better start run Becs" Emily said while Beca panicked and started to run down the stairs. And soon after Emily followed, reaching her (because let´s face it, Beca wasn´t much of a runner) and tackled her onto the sofa in the living room. She sat on top of her younger sister, tickling her and laughing at Becas foolishness. Beca laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "No please stop! I can´t…breathe, Emily no please" Beca said while laughing. "Sorry sis, payback´s a bitch!" Emily said with an evil smirk and devil eyes. "Girls! Hurry up! We have to go to the airport in five minutes. Emily can you carry down the suitcases and place them in the trunk? And Beca, your mom needs help in the kitchen" Warren said before he returned to the car. They both sighed, because now the fun was over, but they both did as they where told. Soon after the family sat in the car, headed towards the airport.

* * *

"This is the Captain speaking. We are now approaching Honolulu International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts". As the passengers did as they where told, Beca looked out the window and down on clear blue water and miles of golden beaches . Emily was currently tapping along to a song she was a listening to, when a flight attendant tapped her on the shoulder. "You have to turn that of" she said. "Yeah, sorry about that" she said while getting a bright shade of red. As the flight attendant continued down the aisle, Emily kept staring at her ass, and this didn´t get unnoticed by Beca. "Why are you staring at her ass?" she whispered in her sisters ear. "What? I was not!" a very flustered Emily replied.

"Yes you where. And your drooling a little".

"Shut up. I was not. End of story."

Beca knew there was no point in pushing Emily, as she clearly wasn´t comfortable to talk about it. But Beca made a note to herself to ask her about that later. She had her suspicions, but she wasn´t sure.

"Okay girls, here we are. This is your room and mom and I will be living right down the hall" Warren said while giving Emily the key to the room. Both girls walked in and stood there in ave as they took in the sight before them. The room was quite large, with a large balcony and a view towards the ocean. "Wow, this is…yeah. Wow" Emily was speechless as she dropped her suitcase and walked towards the balcony. "So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to hit the beach or walk around?" Beca asked Emily. "Something much better shorty. When we got out of the cab, I noticed a sign that said ´Rent a bicycle´ and I thought maybe you and I could explore the island some more. What do you think?"

" I don´t know, I´m not as fast as you when it comes to riding bicycles. Can´t we just hang out at the beach?"

"I promise you we can take it slow. Besides I googled a bit before we got here, and I´ve printed out a map of the area we´re in. I also found this really exotic beach just a couple of miles from here. And the best part is, it´s a really cool local story about the beach, which I will tell you once we get there. What do you say sis? Feelin´adventurous today?".

"Fine, but bring the first aid kit in case I fall of or I get attacked by a parrot or something" Beca said while frowning.

Soon after the girls said goodbye to their parents and started their trip towards the mysterious beach, as Emily called it. After forty-five minutes and much complaining from Beca, they finally arrived at the Beach. It was small and located in a bay. It was surrounded by large cliffs and green vegetation and the water was so clear you could see the bottom. There where no other people there, and it looked like it never had been a single soul there. It was untouched by humans, and it was indeed nature in its purest form. The site was amazing. Beca just stood there in ave, but was soon put out of her daydreaming as her sister yelled "race you to the water!".

The girls pulled of their clothes as they approached the ocean. Emily won of course, and as all big sisters do, she was sure to let Beca know who´s the champion. As she continued on her victory dance, Beca jumped her and pulled her under water.

"Payback is a bitch!" Beca said when they got up again. Emily didn´t reply, she just stared into the sky with wide eyes. "Em, what are you staring at" Beca tried, but when she didn´t get a reply, she looked towards the sky. The sight that met her was horrifying. She couldn´t move. She just stood there starring. It was like her body had turned into cement. Slowly she got her hearing back, when Emily yelled at her. "Run Beca! Run!".

* * *

**TBC **

**Review if you want to! Thanks for reading!**

**Dj out.**


End file.
